gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eighth Battle of Iserlohn
| location = Iserlohn Fortress | result = Major Alliance victory | belligerents1 = Free Planets Alliance | belligerents2 = Galactic Empire | units1 = Iserlohn Fortress Iserlohn Garrison Fleet | units2 = Geiersburg Fortress Kempff Fleet Müller Fleet | commanders1 = Yang Wen-li Edwin Fischer Walter von Schönkopf Willibald Joachim von Merkatz Dusty Attemborough Alex Cazerne Lionel Morton Nguyen Van Huu Sandle Alarcon | commanders2 = Karl Gustav Kempff Neidhart Müller Eihendorf Patricken | strength1 = 1 fortress 15,000 ships | strength2 = 1 mobile fortress 16,000 ships 2,000,000 soldiers | losses1 = 5,000 ships | losses2 = 1 mobile fortress 15,300 ships 1,800,000 million casualties and wounded }} The Eighth Battle of Iserlohn (Japanese: 第8次イゼルローン攻防戦) was... History In , Anton Hilmer von Schaft, Inspector General of the Science and Technology Division, proposed to turn Geiersburg into a mobile fortress by attaching warp engines and thrusters so that it could be moved to the Iserlohn Corridor to attack Iserlohn Fortress. The proposal was approved by Duke Lohengramm who appointed Karl Gustav Kempff to lead the operation against Iserlohn Fortress, with Neidhart Müller as second-in-command. The actual modifications to the fortress did not involve any new technology and was just up-scaling of existing technology. Large thruster units were installed evenly around the exterior of Geiersburg and synchronised to fire together. Testing of both the thruster units and the warp engines was successful. On 10 April , Geiersburg Fortress warped into the Iserlohn Corridor where it was detected by an Alliance patrol led by the battleship Ulysses. The Imperial force comprised the fortress itself, a docked fleet of 16,000 ships and 2 million soldiers in total. ( ) ... Yang's 5,000 ships dispersed into a torus formation, letting the Imperial forces through and encircling them. At the same time, the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet had re-sortied and attacked the Imperial forces from the rear causing further losses. Patricken was killed when his flagship, Langenberg, was destroyed. Kempff was unable to expand and deploy his forces due to being enicrcled by Yang's torus formation. Instead he resolved to escape by moving through the torus. Yang had prepared for such a course of action however and extended his forces to close off the torus, forming a closed off funnel enveloping most of Kempff's forces, which took heavy casualties in the crossfire including the death of Rear Admiral Eihendorf. With his fleet heavily damaged, the increasingly desperate Admiral Kempff attempted to ram Geiersburg into Iserlohn, hoping to destroy both fortresses and thereby achieve his objective of neutralizing Iserlohn. This plan failed when Yang focused the fire of all Alliance ships upon one of Geiersburg's thruster units, destroying it. As the movement of Geiersburg relied on the even firing of all its thrusters, the sudden loss of one thruster on one side resulted in the fortress turning away from its collision course with Iserlohn. The out of control fortress careened through the Müller Fleet, inflicting casualties, and exposed itself to a shot from Iserlohn's Thor Hammer. The shot penetrated deep into the fortress, causing loss of power to its remaining thrusters. Runaway internal explosions ultimately led to the entire fortress breaking apart. The fortress's final death throes destroyed the docked Kempff Fleet, killed Admiral Kempff, and inflicted heavy losses upon the Müller Fleet. Admiral Müller was wounded when his flagship collided with an out of control battleship. Only 700 ships returned to Odin and total casulaties, including wounded, were 1.8 million. ( ) The Alliance victory was marred however by the insubordination of Sandle Alarcon and Nguyen Van Huu, who were both aggressive commanders. They ignored orders from Yang to not pursue, and led 5,000 ships into Imperial territory in an attempt to finish off the remaining 700 ships under Müller. Their force was completely destroyed by Imperial relief forces led by Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal. Having extracted some token measure of vengeance for the Imperial defeat, they retreated upon the arrival of Yang's main forces, thus concluding the battle. ( ) Iserlohn 8 battle of